Think Again
by skaterhottie639
Summary: inspired by a dream i had okay, so basically Morgan and Jamie are having a boring start to their summer. when their favorite band comes into town, things get interesting. totally different from nick and norah's but they remind me of each other.
1. Chapter 1

**this story was inspired by a dream i had except the repulsive robert pattinson was in it so i decided to make it enjoyable and replace Rob with Marco**. **Marco is modeled after my favorite singer (Matthew Wentworth) of my favorite band (Our Last Night). So the band in this story is actually real but with a different name. If any of you readers like half-screamo/half-singing music then you should definitely check them out or even if you don't you still should 'cause are definitely kick ass :) A few more things, Troy is actually Trevor (the screamer from Our Last Night) and they are both brothers in real life and in the story. Morgan's really me and Jamie is actually one of my closest friends. if i remember anything esle i need to add i'll leave another note**

_**Morgans point of view**_

"Nothing ever happens here," I complained as Jamie and I were on our weekly drive. We go around the county and read the newspapers in search of something that would occupy our already dull summer. And to prove my point on exactly how boring it is, we are almost done with our day long trip, and so far our fun scale is at its all time low. A - ∞ (negative infinity for those of you who don't know their sings). Can't get any lower than that so we might as well just throw in the limbo stick and call it a day,(ha get it 'cause the object of limbo is to get- oh never mind) figuratively speaking.

"No things happen, we're just not there when it does," Jamie said readjusting the newspaper.

"Really, name one thing," I demanded.

"Um… Okay remember last year we were down by the lake on the fourth of July? It was after the fireworks so mostly everyone had left and we decided to stay later? Then the next day on the news it talked about some kind of riot in downtown- about who knows what- that happened that night."

"I would hardly count that. Three people died that night. So, yea, not something I regret missing."

Jamie sighed, "You're so stubborn."

I took my eyes off the road and look at her. Smiling sweetly I said, "I love you too."

She looked up from her article and stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed as I turned on the radio.

-----------------------matthewwentworthishot-----------------------matthewwentworthishot-----------------------matthewwentworthishot----------------------

Twenty minutes later we were in my living room with the T.V. turned on and a bag of chips opened on the coffee table in front of us.

I got off the couch and walked to the kitchen. Over on the clipboard was two hundred dollars along with a note that my mom had left before her and Dad had left this morning for their vacation. The note said…

_Hey sweetie,_

_Have a nice week and don't do something stupid while we're gone. That means no parties, no boys, no porn, and no going out after curfew. We will find out sooner or later. There is a 100 for food and a 100 for gas. Make it last._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I unclipped the two 100s and walked into the living room just as Jamie started dancing to _We'll make it_ by our favorite post hardcore band _All of Every One_.

I grabbed the remote and clicked the power button. "Wanna go out for pizza?" I asked before Jamie could bitch me out.

"Definitely," she said ecstatically. I grabbed my keys to my 2001 army-green, Chevy Silverado, and went out the door with Jamie a few paces ahead.

"Where did your parents go anyway?" Jamie asked, getting in on the passengers side.

"On a cruise to the Caribbean," I said. As the car started up, the music blared. I turned it down and checked the time, 6:29.

"What about your brother?"

I thought about that one. "Actually I don't know what Brandon is doing. He said he was going to come down and visit soon." Brandon is my older brother. He goes to college about an hour away but has been planning on coming down this summer.

Jamie was rummaging through my glove box full of CDs and squealed with joy, pulling out a CD case still sealed in its plastic wrapping. It was _All of Every One_'s latest CD. In my opinion they were, without a doubt, one of the all time best bands.

"You got their new CD?" Jamie asked, probably shocked that I haven't even opened it yet. I'm mulling over that too. It's a wonder.

"Yeah and their new song_ Measure the Distance_ is on it." More squeals came from the passenger's side, followed by the crumpling of plastic. Jamie put in the CD and cranked it up to maximum volume. We started singing- well actually it more closely sounded like screaming- the lyrics.

God, what I would do to be in the grateful presence of Marco Wells (lead singer). Imagine what it's like to be him…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay well let me know what you guys think about it. Criticism is welcomed.I really enjoy writing Marco's part of the story and every chapter is going to switch from Marco's point of view to Morgan's then back again**. **Um... i think that's it. Well... peace. 3**

_**Marco's point of view**_

The tour bus bounced, almost knocking over the laptop the band shared, and reminded Lacey of her earlier complaints, "Come on guys. You make enough money to get a private jet, why would you want to travel live this?" her question similar to the others.

"To piss you off. Now will you shut up?" Ah, of course would Troy use this moment to annoy her. She shot him a dirty look then turned to me expectantly.

Oh, I forgot. I'm supposed to stand up for her because being the girl in the relationship also means being a wuss. Well I am not putting up with this bull today.

I shrugged, "We don't want fame to get to our heads. Would you rather have a dick-head for a boyfriend?" She smiled at me approvingly then walked over to sit on my lap.

"I'm tired. Do you want to come rest with me?" I looked at her. She was wide awake and her smile way too sexy to be tired.

God, I am so sick of these games.

I kissed her forehead. Touching her was giving me a headache, but I could manage. "Babe," I said as sweetly as I could, "I have too much to do, but if you're tired then I want you to rest up. I'll wake you when we're in the city." This made her smile quickly turn into a pout that was probably supposed to be sexy, but instead it just made me want to gag.

"Hey, I'll keep you company," Troy said slyly, his face mirroring his voice. I tried to hide my smile.

"See, problem solved. Sleep tight beautiful," I said giving her a kiss in the lips. Wow, maybe I should pursue a career in acting next, since I'm pretty damn good at it.

Lacey groaned in frustration and then stormed off through the narrow walkway, past the small kitchen, bathroom, three doors that were Troy's, Kyle's (drums), and Sean's (bass) bedrooms, and finally walked into our bedroom before slamming the door.

Two bodies came out of separate rooms.

"Geez, what's up hers?" Kyle asked.

"I can tell you what's never going to be," I said angrily staring at the door lacey had just closed quite harshly. They laughed.

"Okay dude, we'll let you get back to your relationship issues," Sean said closing his door. Kyle followed suit.

I sighed laying down on the small couch with my legs hanging over it. Troy was on the other one, opposite of me in this little room.

"So Marco, I was wondering," he paused, making sure he had my attention. I nodded my head, telling him to proceed. "Why is Lacey your girlfriend? I mean it's obvious you're not happy."

Damn, I thought I had a promising future in the acting business. Guess I can cross that off my list of possible occupancies.

I sighed. I couldn't really tell him the truth. He'd think it was lame and totally bogus. Even if he does practically despise Lacey, he'll still think the reason was unjust. There was only one answer that was partially true.

I answered simply, "Dude, she's hot."

This just made Troy disappointed, "You know there's more to a relationship than looks. You're 18 and you still base everything on appearance. That's unfair, even for someone as wicked as Lacey." Great. Leave it to my brother- who is two years younger than me- to be mature at this moment when it's not really that big of a deal. But no-o-o, of course he has to go all, "You should settle down and look for a real relationship a girl who is serious, and isn't just in the relationship for all the fame and the many pleasurable games of "nurses and doctors"", which I know is what is on his mind. I wonder what he would say if I told him I'm still a virgin.

Oh, look out! Its 2012! Marco is a virgin! Yeah, I know it's a complete shock now get over it. I mean it's not like I haven't done any foreplay. I _am_ a guy. But I have sworn off sex until I get married, which I guess makes me abstinent.

Well at least I'm not your typical band junkie, who is addicted to drugs and is a nymphomaniac whose second home is a rehab center, due to his alcohol abuse.

"Yeah, well, when I find someone like that, I'll make sure to dump my pain in the ass girlfriend."

He sighed. Defeated. He should know that I'm as stubborn as hell, so his attempt was just a wasted effort from the beginning.

Silence overcame our conversation, but was soon interrupted by Lacey reentering the room at a much calmer pace than when she had left it.

She sat down at the edge of the couch right next to my stomach and stared down at me appreciatively.

"What?" I asked a little harsher than necessary but she just waved it off.

"I just got off the phone with my mom and we both agreed that this tour is stressing you- and everyone else on this bus, and we both think that it would be best if we took a vacation."

Confused, I said, "I don't get where you're going with this. We can't take a vacation in the middle of the tour."

She sighed, realizing she was going to have to explain her devious plan. "I know that, Marco, which is why we are postponing the tour."

I was the first to protest, "What?! We can't do that. People already bought tickets," I said defiantly.

"It's called refunds, and it's already a done deal. My mom called your manager and he thinks this is a perfect time for a getaway," she answered simply.

I looked over at my brother for some back up. He looked deep in thought.

"Troy? What do you think?" Lacey asked him. He looked over at her.

"I hate to admit this…" oh no," but I think your right." Oh shit. This is definitely not happening because you would have a better chance at seeing god than seeing these two actually agree on something. I started cracking up laughing.

"This is a joke, right? You guys aren't actually being serious?" I asked panicking as they gave me a weird look.

"Dude, Marco, I'm being serious. You haven't been acting like yourself." _Well maybe it's because of that bitch your taking sides with over your own brother_. I looked back and forth between Troy and Lacey. Troy was looking worried while Lacey looked determined. I gave in.

"How long is this vacation?" I asked.

"A month," was Lacey's reply.

"And after our break are we going to pick off with the tour from where we left off?" I was aware that I was asking a lot of questions, but I just needed to know the details.

"Of course," she said, pleased.

"Okay, one more question. Where exactly are we staying?"

She brightened. "Well we are in New York right now and about two hours away from Auburn. You remember my hometown, right?" I nodded and she continued, "Well I haven't been back in a couple of months so I was thinking about maybe visiting and catching up with some old friends." One glance at Troy with big, bug-eyes, and a sly smile and I knew he enjoyed this idea. So, apparently I have to settle down but he can act like a man-whore? What a hypocrite.

"So are you guys okay with this?"

"Fine with me," Troy answered all too nonchalant.

"Whatever," I said. I really got to hand it to her. She really can get whatever she wants… well within reason.

She jumped up with delight, "Great! I'll go make hotel reservations. Oh! Unless you guys still want to stay on this dump," she said the last part in an abrasive tone. Troy glared. Ah, there's the Lacey-hating brother I had grown to love and trust. "Fine, sorry. Call it whatever you want. I still think your little precious is a landfill on wheels though."

"And I think your perfume still smells like a toxic spill. What was it called again, Nuclear Radiation Leak? Oh, no wait it was something that went with you perfectly. _Satanine_."

No matter how musical those insults sound, I had to end this oncoming fight. "Okay guys. That's enough. Lacey you're beautiful and your smell is one of the things that I love about you among many others." Lacey looked at ease with those corny and untrue words. "And Troy," I continued, "this bus is no hunk of junk. Women just have too high of expectations on how men live. Sorry Lacey, you can tell us to put the toilet seat down all you want but that's really all you can ask out of us. I mean you're asking guys whose highlights of their day are when they shave half a person's head or when they beat their high score for Demon Trackers." Troy looked guilted when I mentioned the shaved head thing. He knew I was never going to live it down. I mean, how you would feel if you couldn't shave the other half because you had a concert to perform. Imagine explaining to thousands of shocked fans your little brother's idea of a prank.

"Comprende?" I asked.

They nodded. Lacey glared while Troy smiled smugly, and by the looks of it Lacey was about ready to smack that smile off of his face despite what I had just said.

"So, don't you have some hotel reservations to make?" I asked Lacey.

She smiled politely, but it was obviously forced. "I'll get right on that," and then she left.

"Phew," I said plopping down on the couch. "This is going to be a long month." Troy nodded, exasperated. We waited for two hours.


End file.
